


Something Different

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Randomness, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione works for Severus Snape as an apprentice. One day there's something different about him that she can't quite put her finger on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

Hermione Granger was a bit confused. There was something different about him today, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She had been working with Professor Snape all summer as an apprentice, mostly she had been in charge of collecting the herbs for the potion making, but she had spent enough time with the man to notice that something had changed. He looked different.

”Can you pass the powdered asphodel, Miss Granger?” she suddenly heard among a chaos of thoughts. She snapped out of it.

”Oh, of course.” Hermione shook her head and handed him the ingredient.

”What is wrong with you today? If you want to exceed at potions you have to have concentrate. You can’t let your mind wander as you wish.” Snape said sternly.

”I’m sorry, Professor.” Hermione flushed. ”It won’t happen again.”

”It better not. I don’t want an apprentice that can’t focus. If I wanted that I would have just paid Weasley to do this. Merlin knows he could do with the money.” Snape snorted.

She continued looking at the potions master but was careful to look away whenever he looked up from the cauldron.

”Did you get the tentacular leaves this morning?” Snape suddenly asked.

Hermione winced.  How could she forget?  ”I’m sorry, Professor. I’ll get them right now. I had permission from Professor Sprout to get them, but the morning was so stressful and I completely forgot.”

”Well, get them now, then.” Snape said irritably.

”Of course,” Hermione said as she threw her cloak over herself and ran out of the dungeons.

”And bring the fluxweed while you’re at it,” Snape called after her.

Hermione ran down to the greenhouses and met Professor Sprout on the way out of number 3.

”There you are, Miss Granger. I was wondering when you would show up.” she said with a smile.

”I’m so sorry Professor Sprout, it’s been a hectic morning.” Hermione apologized.

”I can imagine. Well, just help yourself to the tentacular leaves, but don’t take too many.”

”I promise,” Hermione nodded. ”Do you have any fluxweed as well?”

”I’m sorry I don’t have any at the moment. Are Snape’s stores empty already? He was in here just a week ago.”

Hermione was confused. Maybe he asked her to get it from his personal storage then.

”Oh, okay,” she simply said.  ”Just the tentacular leaves then.”

”I bet he’s getting impatient,” Sprout giggled as she left the greenhouse. Hermione simply nodded.

She cut of a couple of leaves and ran up to the castle again and into Snape’s storage. She found the fluxweed immediately and was relieved. She didn’t need another mistake on her list today. She really needed to focus when she got back. She couldn’t stand working by Snape’s side the rest of the summer if she couldn’t do the simplest tasks.

She calmed down before she walked into the potions lab. She didn’t want to show him how stressed she was.

”It took you long enough,” Snape snorted as she walked in. ”Did you get everything?”

”Yes, I did.” she answered and put down the ingredients in front of him. ”Anything else?”

”No, that will do.” said Snape. ”Now, just stir this slowly for twenty times anti-clockwise, take five second breaks and start over.”

”Yes, Professor,” Hermione said. She grabbed the ladle and watched the man starting to cut up the leaves.

Hermione’s eyes went back to him once more. What was it about him today? Suddenly she saw it and couldn’t keep herself from asking.

”Professor? Are you wearing mascara?”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I decided to give each other challenges for quick fic writing. We gave each other a pairing, a prompt, max word count and 3 random words the fic had to include. Then we said GO! and half an hour later silliness was created!
> 
> The challenge:  
> Characters: Hermione/Severus  
> Prompt: herb collecting  
> Word count: max 600 words  
> Must include the following words: money, mascara, cloak


End file.
